Welcome to Crypton High!
by JENNIIE
Summary: Crypton High, a school where only the prestigious survive. Join our Vocaloid  with a bit of UTAU  crew in this mind-blowing school! Please R&R! OCs included! Main characters pairing: MikuXMikuo, RinXLen, LukaXLuki, MeikoXAkaito, OCXOC  3 pairs
1. To the new school

Welcome to Crypton High!  
><span>**PROLOUGE**

JENNI: Hi hi people! For this story, I am doing a 3 person collab with Amai-tan and Kara-chan (She hasn't made a fan fiction account yet.)

Amai: Eh, so a brief explanation? It's about a girl (Rin) going into a special school. And-

Rin: I AM GONNA BE LATE HURRY IT UP!

JENNI: Ara ara… I guess we should just start the story now… AOI DISCLAIMER!

AOI: JENNIIE, Amai-tan and Kara-chan does not own the Vocaloid or any characters of it! They only own us! AOI, EOI, Tera-san, Teru-san and Momo-san!

ALL: Now on with the story!

**Rin's POV**

"RIN! WAKE UP NOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Ngh, 5 mor- wait. WHAT?"

I got up and looked at my phone,

7.00 am

"Sis, there is still 1 hour left."

My sister, Neru looked at me and crossed her arms, "We're supposed to report to school by 7.30 am."

I gasped and ran to the bathroom to take a quick bath, brush my teeth, change into the uniform and saw Neru texting.

"Get your breakfast and let's go."


	2. That Blonde

Welcome to Crypton High!  
><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**JENNI: Ehehe… Gomen-ne minna! *bows profusely* I got caught up in school work and personal life. So I had forgotten to update…****  
><strong>**Amai: And I've been out of country that's why… Kara is currently out of country so yeahhhhhh…****  
><strong>**JENNI: ANYWAYSSSS! Since we figured out that Kara won't be here to help us. We've asked my b- I mean assistant! To join us in writing! Here's JERRI-kun!****  
><strong>**JERRI: Yo everyone! I'm JERRI! Yoroshiku!****  
><strong>**JENNI: Anyways, I don't think we should keep the readers waiting so let's discuss this later! … EOI DISCLAIMER!****  
><strong>**EOI: I disclaim.****  
><strong>**Amai: EOI-kun, cooperate with Jen-chan with this please?****  
><strong>**EOI: … Nada.****  
><strong>**JERRI: I'll make Ao-chan pair with Mikuo if you don't.****  
><strong>**EOI: JENNI, Amai, JERRI do not own the VOCALOIDS. They only own Ao-baka, Momo and me.****  
><strong>**JENNI: Jer, you're officially smart. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**RIN'S POV**

When Neru and I reached Crypton High, We've only one word to say.

"Gigantamana."

It's GIGANTIC I tell you. G-I-G-A-N-T-I-C! The building was all white with a teeny winny bit of blue. Well, Maybe just white and blue. Neru looked at the school map- where the heck did she get that from – And furrowed her blonde brows.

"Hmm… According to this _thing_… The reporting area is-"

She looked at me and pointed to the left.

"There."

I looked towards my left and saw another building. Smaller. And I saw an office on the second floor. I grinned and said.

"What are we waiting for?"

_~ In the Office ~__  
><em>We saw a blonde lady, she wore a casual white dress shirt, with a black jacket and skirt, she was holding a clipboard. When she saw us enter, she smiled.

"What can I do for you two?"

Neru and I looked at each other and I said, "We're the new student."

She nodded her head and smiled (again) before saying, "I'm Lola. Nice to meet you Miss-" She looked at her clipboard before saying, "Akita Rin and Neru."

We bowed and Neru said, "The pleasure's ours."

We then had this short (not) conversation with Lola.

She's REALLY nice. And her brother is the principal here, that's the only reason why she was working here. She then told us our class. I'm 1-A and Neru's 2-A. And gave us each our schedule. We both thanked Lola and left.

"Hey, what did you got for first period?"

I looked at Neru and then my schedule.

"Hmm… It says here Kiyoteru."

She nodded and said, "I got Zatsune."

Then we headed for our class. (**JENNI: I don't wanna type out their WHOLE conversation. =3= **)

I opened the door and saw some of the students inside. Weird. Since it is this early. I looked at my phone.

7.30 a.m.

Ah.

I looked around at my classmates and saw a girl with teal (WHAT) hair in pig tails. Around her was other girls. Two brunettes, a pinkette (This world has change.) a blunette (Is that real) and a blackette (**Amai: What's that? JENNI: Someone with black hair.**) The tealette had the standard uniform and a teal tie and skirt. (**JERRI: They get to choose their tie and skirt colour.**) One of the brunette has short auburn hair and she was wearing the standard uniform (again) and her tie and skirt was red. The other brunette had shoulder length (YEAH WE'RE FRIENDS!) vivid brown hair and she was wearing the standard unfirom (again, again) with a pink tie and blue skirt. The pinkette had long I mean LONG hair and pink tie and skirt (I don't think I need to say the standard uniform.) The blunette had her hair till her back and a sky blue tie and skirt. The blankette had long, LONG hair till around her knee! And a purple tie and skirt. Guess they've spotted staring at them cause they were staring at me too.

The tealette smiled at me and walked towards me. I stepped back and she said, "Hey! Don't worry! My name's Miku, Hatsune Miku! Let's be friends!" And she stretch out her hand.

I looked at her then the hand. And I took it, "Kagamine Rin."

She beamed at me then hug- no SQUEEZE me.

"Rin-chan is so CUTEEEE!"

"A-ah! Hatsune-san! A-air! I need AIR!"

She let go of me and said, "Ehehe… Sorry!"

I smiled at her and said, "Nah, it's okay."

Her friends walked towards us and introduced themselves.

"The name's Sakine Meiko! Just call me Meiko!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Megurine Luka."

"Hi! I'm Eienne Tera! Let's be best friends!"

"I'm Mizune Momo! Glad to meet you!"

"Hihi! I'm Yamine Aoi! Nice to meet you Kagamine-san!"

I looked at each of them and beamed.

"Nice to meet you too! Just call me Rin will do!"

They smiled at me and we started chatting.

**LEN'S POV**

"Hey! Have you seen the new girl?"

"Which there are two of them remember?"

"Yeah! I think the second year one was hot."

"What? She's okay… The new first year was hotter and plus one more point for her cuteness."

"Mmhm. She's cute alright. Heard that she's in 1-A. Lucky people there!"

Great. Walking towards school and just so happen that the first 5 things I hear is praises for the new girl. Seriously, guys should start being less perverted and girl crazy. Ugh, man-whores.  
>Oh yeah, I haven't introduce myself have I? I'm Kagamine Len. A typical 16 years old. (<strong>Amai: He's 16 and a first year? JENNI: Relax~ Crypton High. And this is a fan-fic. Check out the web! UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!<strong>) Which is a blonde. I have a fetish for bananas and roadrollers.

"Hey Len!"

I turned around and saw my best buddy, or partner in crime, Mikuo running towards me.

"Yeah Mikuo?" I said hoping that he wouldn't say-

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

About the new girl…

"Mikuo."

"Whaaaaaaaat? I couldn't help it! It's all I heard all day! So I just wanna ask you!"

I facepalmed and told him.

"Yes! I've heard about her. And I've heard that she is a cutie and she is a first year and she just so happened to be in our class! Isn't that wonderful?"

Hey.

Sense the sarcasm in my voice.

He smirked and said, "Yeah I know. I sense that sarcasm of yours but it is wonderful."

I raised my brow and he continued.

"That means I have a cutie to catch!"

I groan, have I ever telled you that Mikuo's a serious flirt? No? Well, there. He. Is. A. Flirt.

He laughed then placed his hands behind his head and said, "Aww come on Lenny-kins!~ It can't be that bad!"

"Whatever. Let's go the others are waiting for us."

I walked away briskly, he chuckled and said, "Wait for me Lenny-kins~"

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

_~ In class ~__  
><em>When I entered class. I went to my usual seat and sat there.

"KYAA! Look! It's Len-sama!"

"Oh my god! Len-sama!"

"Oh my… Is he getting sexier everyday?"

"I KNOW RIGHT! Len-sama marry me!"

Ugh. I know that I have beastly sexiness but. Seriously stop asking me the same question everyday. We're bleeding sixteen.

Mikuo entered the class and walked towards his seat, which just so happen to be next to mine.

And his fan girls turn to him and squeal.

"Oh my god! It's Mikuo-kun!"

"MIKUO-KUUUNNNNN~"

"Mikuo-kun why are you so sexy?"

"MIKUO-KUN MARRY ME PLEASE!"

He turned to them and smiled those smile that would melt them into sticky icky liquid.

"Hey ladies. Looking great as usual. And hey there beautiful."He winked at one of them.

The other girls around her squeal and he sat next to me.

"Ignoring your fans again Len?"

"Shuddap Mikuo."

He chuckled then suddenly said, "Hey guys!"

I looked up and saw Akaito, Luki, Teru, Eoi and Jun walking towards us.

And once again…

"KYAA! LOOK IT'S AKAITO-SAN!"

"LUKI IS THERE TOO!"

"TERU-KUN LOOK HERE!"

"EOI-SANNNNNNNN!"

"JUNNNNNNN-KUNNN MARRRYYYYY MEEEE!"

This school is officially filled with screwed up girls.

Akaito and Eoi just smirked at them. Luki smiled, Jun just gave them a bored look and, of course Mikuo's flirt partner Teru. Just have to flirt with them.

Akaito smacked my back and said, "Whassup Len!"

"I don't know. But I know what's behind you- Annoying fan girls."

Eoi chuckled and said, "Tsk tsk, cold as usual Len."

I groan and rolled my eyes.

Luki looked at us and said, "Hey, who's that with Luka and friends?"

I looked at where he is facing and saw Miku and gang with another blonde girl. (**JENNI: And here is where the cheesy description comes in.**) She have soft and silky shinning blonde hair and had azure eyes that glowed under the sun, her cheeks were rosy and she wore a yellow tie and skirt. (**JENNI: How did I do? Amai: 10 points! JENNI: Why thank you!**) I stared at her with my jaw-dropped. She was laughing away with Miku and gang. And she notice me staring at her. She grinned at me.

"Ohoho! I spot a blonde hottie!"

And Mikuo and Teru took off.

Akaito, Eoi, Luki, Jun and I walked towards them. And Mikuo and Teru were already asking the girl for her name and kept praising her.

"Hey guys~ Meet Rin-chan! She just transferred in here~"

Luki being the polite one said, "Nice to meet you Rin-chan. I'm Megurine Luki."

"Sup! I'm Yamine Eoi!"

"Shion Akaito. Yo."

"Hinone Jun;"

She looked at me and I immediately said,

"Len. Kagamine Len."

She smiled at all of us.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Akita Rin. Just call me Rin."

Eoi chuckled and said, "Well, Rin-chan. Do you need someone to guide you around school?"

She tilt her head to one side before saying, "Ah! Yeah. I totally forgotten about that!"

We laughed and Luki said, "Well, Len here will be very happy to show you around."

Wait.

WHAT?

**JENNI: Ohohohoho! Cliffy~ I'm awesome.****  
><strong>**Amai: Jen-chan, don't you think the readers will chase you with a chopper?****  
><strong>**JENNI: Nope!~Why?****  
><strong>**Amai: Cause I will.****  
><strong>**JENNI: Ehehe~ Don't worry Ama-tan! I'll try to finish chapter 2 by today!****  
><strong>**Amai: That's better!****  
><strong>**JERRI: Anyways, please do wait patiently for the next chapter. This is short yeah. The next chapter WILL be long! So yeah.****  
><strong>**JENNI: Jer-kun do the spoiler.****  
><strong>**JERRI: So in the next chappy, Len will bring Rin around the school and then they will go shopping.****  
><strong>**JENNI: That was horrible.****  
><strong>**Amai: I thought it was pretty good.****  
><strong>**JERRI: You can't spoil them too much you know.****  
><strong>**JENNI: Fine. *pout*****  
><strong>**JERRI and Amai: Aww! Jen-chan is so cute when pouting!****  
><strong>**JENNI: Shuddap. LEN END THIS!****  
><strong>**Len: Ugh… Why me.****  
><strong>**JERRI: End it if you are sexy.****  
><strong>**Len: Please wait patiently for the next chapter and please R&R.**


End file.
